Restoration
by harmless-mostly
Summary: It must have been the tide coming in that was wetting her feet, but she could hardly care. Sora/Namine. Canon. Het. Smut.


I don't own or profit from any of these characters or the works they originally appear in.

Prompt: Sora/Namine, fluffy first time sex; preferably not too AU? bonus points if it's on the beach/in the waves of Destiny Islands (and they're not caught despite that~)

Notes: I wish I knew the technical term for fingering. In any case, warning, it's in here.

* * *

"--Uh," stuttered Namine, bright blue sky shutting out as her eyes squeezed closed. "S-Sora, we can't--here, it's--nnh." The words scattered in her brain like the grains of sand tumbling through her fingers.

Sora looked up, impish grin hovering right above her left nipple. Face glowing, Namine tugged at the white dress around her middle, streaking it with wet sand. "Someone might see," she whispered, as Sora captured her nimble fingers in his own calloused ones, bringing them to his face.

"No, they won't," he said, and she felt the grin curve against her palm. "We have the island all to ourselves today. Remember? We planned it aaaaall out." She inhaled, and his eyes dropped to her snowy white breasts as they heaved, exposed beneath him.

She noticed, flushing deepening. "Sora..."

"You don't want to do this?" he asked, hands dutifully retreating to her arms.

"No, I... I do. Please..." She squeezed her eyes shut again, this time against the thoughts crowding her head. _Please don't get frustrated with me. I wish I was stronger. Please love me. Please share your light, your warmth..._

Sora grinned again. "Pleeeease? Please what, Namine?"

"Please..."

Willing the blush out of her cheeks, she took his large hand from where it was stroking her upper arm, and placed it over her breast. Watching her face carefully, he dragged a thumb over her nipple, and she sucked in a breath, back arching slightly. "I love the way you look, like this," he whispered, almost confidentially, eyes round.

She couldn't help the smile that worked it's way onto her lips as she drew his face towards hers for a kiss.

Kissing was nice, she liked the warm pull and slide of his mouth on hers, but she liked it when his mouth slid lower, down her throat, and oh, she liked--

Squeaking as he took her nipple in his mouth again, she ran her hands helplessly down his back, sand trailing from her fingertips, watching the sky disappear as her eyes slid shut again.

They flew open when she felt the rough pads of his fingers rub a circle against her inner thigh, and she squished her legs together instinctively. "Ack," Sora laughed against her chest, then looked up sheepishly. "Uh, I'm sorry! I, um, I got carried away--"

"No," Namine laughed, embarrassed herself. "No, it's okay, it's..."

Exhaling completely, she let her legs fall open again. Sora muffled a deep noise against her collarbone, and she shivered.

His hand began stroking those tiny circles again, experimental. Up and down her thighs, around her hipbones, breath catching again, and again... just above her panties, and her hips rolled up of their own accord. She felt Sora exhale hotly against her shoulder. "Your heart is going like crazy," he informed her, rubbing there slowly, and she could hear the tinge of wonder in his voice.

"I'm s-sorry," she stuttered, only half realising that made no sense, hips straining. "I, just, please, Sora, please..."

She felt his fingertips slip just under the elastic of her panties, a high-pitched noise escaping her as his fingers moved just over--hips rolled up again, needing that pressure, more pressure--back arching, she needed, she _needed_...

And Sora carefully pressed down between the folds, being so gentle as she forced her hips to stop. They both stilled there. Namine blew out a breathy nervous giggle, and gripped his forearm.

Holding onto his arm made her feel more secure as he slowly, gently explored her body, learning what made her twitch, what made her squeak, what made her toes curl in the sand...

It must have been the tide coming in that was wetting her feet, but she could hardly care, could hardly think, with those long, sturdy fingers making shallow thrusts deep inside her, a long, low moan leaking out of her open mouth.

A shaky kiss was pressed to her cheek, she turned into it, meeting the clumsy, distracted movments of his lips. So good, it felt so good, too good, body singing, she couldn't think, couldn't... can't...

"Huh?" she half heard Sora say, mouth inches from hers as he watched her face.

"Can't... I can't..."

It was too much, too good, too, _too..._

Roxas shot up in bed, legs tangling in sweaty blankets. He grimaced as he realised he was rock hard, but he didn't realise he was wiping his fingers absently against the sheets.

She put her crayon down, bathed in the blue light of monitors.


End file.
